


bedtime lullaby

by stebeee



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sleeping Together, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stebeee/pseuds/stebeee
Summary: A ficlet collection of TangFei sleeping together.
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this list of [sleeping prompts](https://stebeee.tumblr.com/post/630592417784102912/sleeping-ideas)!
> 
> Person A accidentally falling asleep on the sofa while watching a movie at Person B’s house and waking up in the morning to see that Person B has covered them with blankets and made them breakfast.
> 
> \- A snippet out of those days Shao Fei was living in Tang Yi’s house before shit went down XD

Even though Shao Fei said he was here to protect Tang Yi and thus should stick to the Xing Tian Meng leader no matter where he goes, when Tang Yi has to run a gang-related errand, he always glares at Shao Fei to stay home. Tang Yi might have let him into his house, but having a cop potentially stick his nose into anything that has to do with the gang leaves a bad taste in everyone else’s mouth, and Shao Fei understands that to some degree.

Still, this is the fourth consecutive evening that Tang Yi has skipped out on dinner and chased him home after work hours. Shao Fei’s used to how abrasive Tang Yi can get sometimes, especially when he doesn’t want to elaborate, but four evenings all on his own is a huge, quiet house is unnerving.

Bored, Shao Fei switches the television on and goes through the channels in a lazy manner. Nothing catches his eye - one channel is broadcasting a reality fashion and beauty program, while another one is showing the latest episode on some Taiwanese family drama. 

They’re at... wow, episode 512 already, Shao Fei frowns.

Finally, he turns to the kids channel and Shao Fei enters the world of a singing snowman, a girl with white hair who can make magic ice, a moose, and another couple going on an adventure. He might as well, since nothing interesting is on for the night.

Halfway through another rendition of Into the Unknown, Shao Fei gives in to the lull of sleep, his eyelids getting heavier with every second. He’ll just nap for a tiny bit... just close his eyes for that fifteen minutes at most, too lazy to get up for real and head upstairs.

In his dreams, he sees that singing snowman with the carrot nose, hears the loud songs that Elsa and Anna are singing, and when the wind blows, he shivers, cold.

Immediately after, however, in the blur of restless sleep, Shao Fei is suddenly encased in warmth as something heavy lands over him. The songs in his dream disappear as well, leaving only blissed silence. He exhales deeply, finally comfortable enough to slip deeper into sleep.

A hand caresses at his head, the tough so light that Shao Fei is convinced that this is a really, really nice dream.

===

For a long, drawn out moment, Shao Fei wonders where is, and why there’s someone moving about in the kitchen. The aroma of bacon and eggs wafts through the air, the smell familiar and comforting. He doesn’t often lie in - police academy drilled waking up early into him, and it is rare for him to sleep beyond 7am even on weekends.

Judging by how bright the rays of sunlight are, falling gorgeously onto the kitchen space and the man in it, it is definitely way after his usual waking hour.

He pushes himself to a sitting position, and then a heavy weight drops from his shoulders onto his laps.

Startled, Shao Fei stares at the thick duvet.

How...

The last thing he remembers is the snowman singing some song again before he fell asleep. He remembers falling asleep seated up as well, so... how did he end up lying on the couch, with a blanket over him?

A little mortified and embarrassed now as the answer dawns upon him, Shao Fei turns stiffly towards the direction of the kitchen, where Tang Yi is obviously making breakfast.

Did Tang Yi do this for him after returning home yesterday?

How terrible did he look asleep on the couch? And Tang Yi saw his sleeping face?!

Before he can panic even further, the sound of plates being set down on a hard surface interrupts his thoughts.

“You want milk or coffee with breakfast today?” asks Tang Yi.

“... c... coffee,” Shao Fei stammers in reply.

He rubs at his eyes, making sure they’re clean, before ambling his way over to the dining table and sits at his usual seat. Shao Fei doesn’t dare to look at Tang Yi, and instead buries his head in his bread. 

“I didn’t realize Officer Meng likes to watch Frozen,” Tang Yi comments suddenly, and Shao Fei nearly chokes.

“I don’t!” Shao Fei protests, “I- It was just on when I fell asleep, I don’t even know what the movie is really called-”

He trails off, because Tang Yi is chuckling, and that’s when Shao Fei knows the man is just pulling his leg. Annoyance and embarrassment first surfaces, but then...

Shao Fei hasn’t seen Tang Yi laugh like this before, not even after he moved in a few weeks ago.

Fine, he thinks, he’ll let this pass.

Who asked Tang Yi to look so handsome laughing like this, his features accentuated under the beautiful light they have today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Taiwanese family dramas are RIDICULOUSLY long I’m not even exaggerating. They usually at least go on for 200 episodes, no season breaks or shit. One of the famous Taiwanese family dramas all Chinese people have seen or heard of at least is this one called Love (爱) and it had 800 EPISODES. EIGHT HUNDRED. Singapore broadcasted a one hour episode everyday and it took years to finish, AND THERE WERE TWO ROUNDS OF REPEATS IN THE YEARS AFTER IT ENDED.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Person A falling asleep on Person B’s shoulder/chest/lap and Person B really needs to get up to go do something but doesn’t want to wake Person A.

There’s a soft knock on the door, and Dao Yi’s voice sounds, “Tang- _zong,_ the meeting will start in 15 minutes and the team is ready to go through the briefs with you-”

Dao Yi pauses as the sight before him is revealed, and then he smiles, because Tang Yi has put up a finger to his lips and is shooting him a pointed look, as if saying, _be quiet._

Meng Shao Fei is a permanent fixture is Tian Meng Corporations now, and so he should be considering that he has been married to Tang Yi for the past two years. Everyone knows of Captain Meng and likes the sunny, boisterous and kind-looking man that breezes his way through the office regularly. 

Sometimes he’s caught chatting with other long-time employees in the pantry as he makes a cup of coffee for Tang Yi, other times he’s helping the receptionist bring in the huge boxes of deliveries, or speaking to the janitors and making the auntie that is in charge of Tang Yi’s office laugh whenever she sees him. When Tang Yi is busy and Shao Fei arrives early, some employees have seen Shao Fei seated at Tang Yi’s desk, doing up post-mission reports and what not.

Today, however, _this_ Shao Fei is something of a rare sight.

“He’s off a four-day operation,” Tang Yi explains quietly.

Usually in this case, all Tang Yi has to do is let Shao Fei stay in his office for a bit, but right now, that is a little challenging for him, not if he wants Shao Fei to stay asleep.

Dao Yi nods, “No worries. I’ll postpone the meeting by an hour and come get you later.”

The door closes carefully behind him, leaving Shao Fei and Tang Yi alone in his office. 

Pillowed on his laps over a couch cushion with his face almost pressed into Tang Yi’s abdomen is one slumbering Meng Shao Fei. His weight is familiar, and grounds Tang Yi like nothing else does, though not usually in this fashion, and in public.

Shao Fei mumbles incoherently, fidgeting a little, and Tang Yi sets his pen aside, freeing up one hand to caress at Shao Fei’s forehead. 

“Tang Yi,” Shao Fei mumbles, almost whining, and the sound makes Tang Yi’s lips curve.

The contact works, because Shao Fei stops moving and the mumbles stop, his breath evening out again.

Tang Yi’s heart is close to bursting with fondness. They’ve been married for two years, and dated for another two in a sense while he was in prison, but everything that Shao Fei does, every display of trust, makes him wonder just how he made Shao Fei stay with him.

Times like these, Tang Yi has to thanks his lucky stars and _Lao_ Tang for sending Meng Shao Fei his way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Person A and Person B sleep in the same bed/room and Person A is afraid of the dark so they insist on keeping a night light on all night which annoys Person B who prefers complete darkness to sleep.
> 
> \- Featuring 4 year-old Shao Fei and 10 year-old Tang Yi - Neighbours AU!

Tang Yi doesn’t know why his mom told him to play nice with the new kid next door, because the boy is annoying, loud and often doesn’t do as he’s told. His mom is now friends with the auntie next door, who just moved in two months ago with her four year old son - Shao Fei.

That would be fine, if not for Meng _a-yi_ constantly bringing Shao Fei with her when she visits to chat with Tang Yi’s mom, and then the responsibility of entertaining Shao Fei falls on him.

Shao Fei is _noisy,_ and keeps getting in his way. When Tang Yi doing homework, Shao Fei is tugging at his shirt sleeve, asking him to come play with him. When Tang Yi is swimming in the pool, Shao Fei is floating in a corner with a donut float secure around him, kicking with his small little legs and trying to catch up with Tang Yi.

If Tang Yi is having a snack, Shao Fei crawls into his laps unceremoniously and steals his food. 

And every time without fail, Shao Fei bursts into tears when Meng _a-yi_ leaves, carrying along a struggling Shao Fei who wants to do anything but leave Tang Yi.

Thankfully, Meng _a-yi_ can tell that her troublesome son is causing Tang Yi some grief, and is always firm in dragging Shao Fei home. Tang Yi doesn’t know what the noisy little thing is crying for, because every evening Shao Fei has to leave, but the monster is back the next day in the afternoon anyway without fail on most days.

Tang Yi smiles when he settles into his bed. In the evening, his house and his room belongs to him and him only, no pesky little child in sight.

That all changes a few weeks later, and little Shao Fei will not only be staying the night, but for _seven nights!_

“Your Meng _a-yi_ has to go overseas for a week on a business trip,” Tang Yi’s mom says gently, patting him on the head. “Xiao Fei has to stay with us for the time-being.”

He bites at his lip, obviously upset, and his mom continues, “Ah Yi, you won’t leave Xiao Fei all alone in his house, right? No one to take care of him. I’m sure as a big brother, you’ll look after Xiao Fei this week?”

He doesn’t _want_ to, but since his mom asked like that, and because the thought of Shao Fei sobbing noisily in his room all alone sounds rather scary, Tang Yi nods.

That night, instead of staying in his own room, Shao Fei turns up in Tang Yi’s bed, almost close to tears.

“What are you doing here?” Tang Yi frowns, “You have your own room!”

“ _Gege_ ,” he sniffs, his little chubby hands rubbing at his eyes, “It’s dark and scary. Xiao Fei wants to sleep with you-”

“No, you have to go back to your own room-” 

At the word ‘no’, the tears in Shao Fei’s eyes fatten, and Tang Yi panics.

“Okay,” he mumbles finally, not wanting Shao Fei to cry and send his mom running in to see him being a terrible big brother to a baby. “Don’t cry. You can sleep here tonight.”

“But only tonight!”

“Thanks _gege_!” 

Tang Yi reaches over to his bedside lamp to switch it off, but the moment he does, Shao Fei sits up, and then he’s sniffling again.

“ _Gege_ , it’s so dark, I’m scared-”

Reluctantly, Tang Yi turns the lamp back on.

His mom’s words from earlier in the day echo in his mind, and despite wanting to push Shao Fei off _his_ bed, not wanting Shao Fei to encroach in his space, Tang Yi forces himself to lie still and just go to sleep.

_Stupid Xiao Fei,_ he grumbles.

It happens again the next night. And the next, and the next. It doesn’t matter how many times Tang Yi tells Shao Fei to stay in his own room. Tang Yi even sits with Shao Fei in his room until he falls asleep before making his way back into his own bedroom, but an hour later, in the haze of sleep, he feels a knee jam into his ribcage, and a weight burrowing into him.

Tang Yi wakes up with a hiss, rubbing at the bruised spot, and then glares at Shao Fei, because the baby turned on the lights too.

On the fourth night onwards, Tang Yi resigns himself to his fate, only counting down to the days Meng _a-yi_ will come back and take Shao Fei home.

“ _Gege_ , you’re the best,” mumbles Shao Fei in sleep. “Can I sleep with you next time?”

As much as Tang Yi thinks Shao Fei is an absolute baby, is troublesome and annoying, it’s nice to hear that. Besides, Shao Fei doesn’t really make a fuss when he’s asleep, so aside from the glaring light, at least Shao Fei is exceedingly quiet.

The nights after that, Tang Yi leaves his light on when he goes to sleep, and waits for a familiar weight to hop right onto his bed.

\---

**_Twenty years later_ **

The bed dips, and Tang Yi stirs at the intrusion, his brows furrowing as he comes out of sleep, only to relax entirely when familiar lips press against his forehead.

“... Shao Fei?” he murmurs, a hand reaching out to catch the other occupant in his bed without opening his eyes fully.

“Hmm,” hums Shao Fei.

The man arranges himself so that he’s comfortably lying half on Tang Yi’s chest, and right here, in this man’s arms, all the tension and exhaustion of the day fades away, leaving only warmth and the feeling of absolute safety behind.

He peers upwards then, and steals a quick kiss from Tang Yi. 

“Sleep,” Tang Yi murmurs again, a hand stroking languidly down his back.

Shao Fei glances at the bedside lamp, the setting switched to low. Years after, the both of them now sleep with a light on, not that either of them are afraid of the dark.

This is home to him - Tang Yi’s body sheltering him, warm from sleep and waiting for him to return.

And a light next to their bed, reminding Shao Fei where it is exactly he belongs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A can tell that Person B is having a nightmare because they’re making weird noises/motions in their sleep so Person A wakes them up and asks if they’re okay.

Of the both of them, they have long established that Tang Yi is the one who has nightmares. It’s almost counter-intuitive, considering that Shao Fei is the one dealing with violence and blood and crime day in, day out. In comparison, Tang Yi is now living life as a retired gang member and all he does is golf, work, have work dinners, and then spend time with Shao Fei, the days of fights and drugs well behind him.

Well, logically, it is _supposed_ to be behind him, but Tang Yi wakes up in the middle of the night often, the coppery tang of blood filling his nostrils as he gasps for air, his hand reaching out for a figure who’s about to be shot to death, multiple hands grabbing at him in the dark, trying to ambush him while he’s asleep... many more. 

When that happens, it’s always Shao Fei waiting with a hand caressing at his forehead as he comes back to himself. Shao Fei bringing him back to reality with his lips and his touch, his sweet murmurings.

So Tang Yi is a little surprised when he wakes up in the middle of the night this time, and it’s Shao Fei who’s fidgeting in bed and mumbling under his breath while asleep. Frowning, Tang Yi reaches over to the bedside and switches the lamp on, and-

Sweat beads at Shao Fei’s forehead and his face is incredibly pale; Tang Yi barely dodges when hands suddenly shoot out to swipe at him, and it is only reflex and practice from back in his gangster days that has Tang Yi catching both arms in his hold gently, afraid that Shao Fei is going to hurt himself like this.

On closer look, Shao Fei’s bottom lip is bleeding from where his teeth are biting down onto flesh in his nightmare, and Tang Yi startles yet again.

“ _Baobei,_ ” he murmurs immediately, pulling Shao Fei into a sitting position and holding onto him, not too tightly, but with just enough force to keep him from flailing. “ _Baobei,_ you’re having a nightmare, wake up.”

He realizes the moment Shao Fei comes awake, because the body in his embrace goes ramrod straight with a shudder. Tang Yi waits patiently but keeps up with his soft litany of murmurings and kisses to his temple.

“... Tang,” Shao Fei croaks, his voice hoarse as he shakes, “Tang Yi...”

“You okay?” Tang Yi asks, pulling him closer now that he’s awake, “ _Baobei_ , it was just a dream. I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Tang Yi,” Shao Fei repeats, burying his face into his husband’s shoulder.

Tang Yi doesn’t ask. When Shao Fei stops shaking, he moves to get out of bed, and when Shao Fei refuses to let him go, Tang Yi lifts him out from under the covers as well. 

Standing obediently as Tang Yi undresses him and drying his sweat with a clean towel, Shao Fei feels a lot like a doll. His brain is all mush and refuses to string two coherent thoughts together, and all he wants is Tang Yi. They don’t speak much as Tang Yi pulls a clean shirt over his head, and then directs him back to bed.

He lets Shao Fei curl right against him, and his hold is much tighter than usual, but Tang Yi doesn’t mind.

They’ll talk about Shao Fei’s nightmare tomorrow morning, when the terror of the night no longer haunts him. 

For now, he guards Shao Fei’s sleep and smiles a little when Shao Fei’s breaths even out against his neck.


End file.
